


There Are No Such Things As Vampires

by gokkyun



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: (1st Chapter), (2nd Chapter), Anal Sex, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 05:14:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5116847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gokkyun/pseuds/gokkyun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Militaires Sans Frontières throwing a Halloween party just before Kazuhira and Big Boss have a party of their own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. There Are No Such Things As Vampires

**Author's Note:**

> So [seehang](http://seehang.tumblr.com/) and I joked about MSF and what they would wear on a Halloween party and then we decided that we needed to put our ideas into art and writing and then ... this happened. 
> 
> The first chapter of this is really fluffy and maybe even a little cracky but hey, it's Halloween. Second chapter contains an gorgeous illustration for the first chapter.
> 
> The third chapter is nothing but smut based on the first chapter, while the fourth chapter contains another illustration that's rather nsfw. 
> 
> Enjoy!

It's a warm evening in Costa Rica considering the time of the year, a soft wind dancing between the multiple buildings of an off-shore plant that consists of multiple platforms. The command platform's tall main building is completely lit which is unusual even this early during the evening. But this is no ordinary evening after all. 

The halls of said building are decorated in all kinds of humbug. Spooky skeletons and ghosts, carved out pumpkins with candles in them, spider webs hanging from the ceiling made with yarn, bats floating in the windowpanes and a lot of other remarkable shenanigans, all of them accompanied by multiple posters with pumpkins on them, stating that it's time for Militaires Sans Frontières' Halloween Party.

Snake walks past all of these things rather astounded and amazed, almost like a child walking through a candy story. All of this wasn't his idea, as thrilling as the suggestion sounded when Kazuhira and Cécile came to him. Most of all it seemed to be the Parisian's idea though, her strong French accent explaining what she had planned to do and how to make all of it come to life within the next two weeks. Kaz was merely there as her support, the woman having no trouble wrapping the man around her fingers who only added, "It's good for the morale, Boss!", when Snake wasn't quite sure whether to agree or not. In the end he did, not able to refuse his second in command's begging gaze and the almost crushing arguments that came shooting out of Cécile's mouth like out of a machine gun. 

So here he is, on the evening of the thirty-first October, Mother Base's soldiers and staff already busy having their fair share of several snacks, consisting of candy corn, cupcakes and a large cake that's shaped like a gravestone with the letters "R.I.P." on it. A lot of drinks are emptied already too, ranging from colored and themed cocktails to simple beer. There's a lot of variety and Snake is so taken back that he doesn't even know where to start his evening, Kaz not by his side for once. He knew that a lot of the staff were pulled into helping Cécile and her small group of volunteers - Kazuhira among them, of course - but he didn't think that this whole thing would be this huge and well-prepared. 

Taking a breath, Snake makes his way through the laughing crowd of people in front of him. Some of them salute as they recognize him, some give him an approving pat on the back to which he replies with a soft smile when he suddenly feels an arm wrapping around his shoulders pulling him closer - he knows it's not Kaz because the person next to him is too muscular and tall, so Snake turns his head to the side to find a familiar face there. It's their best man and oddly enough he usually acts as a medic, now smiling at the Boss with a wide grin. "Hey Boss, hope you're enjoying yourself. I helped Miss Caminandes and Commander Miller arrange this, so I would be offended if you didn't.", the taller man says, the smile not leaving his face, his breath filled with a soft hint of alcohol already. 

"It's, ah, really something else.", Snake replies, not sure how to put his existing amazement into words because he doesn't quite understand it himself. 

"You really didn't think a lot about what your costume should be though, huh?", the medic says, his blue eyes examining Snake from head to toe. "A pirate, really?". 

Big Boss glares at the slightly older man then, as if offended. "It was Commander Miller's idea to begin with. Because of this, you know.", he explains, pointing his index-finger at the eyepatch that covers what's left of his right eye. "What are you going as?". 

Removing his arm from Snake then, the medic takes a step back and flexes his arms with an embarrassed grin. "I'm - I'm Superman!", he declares with an audible laugh following his words and the Boss gives him an amazed look. 

About to praise the man's costumes, Snake suddenly hears another familiar voice calling his name behind them. Unfortunately, it's not Kaz's voice either because it's quite obviously a female's. The medic gets shoved away by a couple of women as the Boss turns around, to find Amanda waiting behind him and - - a small horse?! "What the hell is that?", Snake shouts as he points at the horse in shock. 

The would-be horse takes its head off half-way, revealing Chico who sticks his tongue out. "You scared of horses, Boss?", he mocks, smiling from ear to ear. "I wanted to make a Loch Ness monster costume, but my sister said we didn't have the time for it ...". 

"Huh, how would you even do a costume of it? You don't know what that thing looks like, after all.", Snake replies, stroking over the beard on his chin as he gives Chico a questioning look. The boy is about to reply when something behind the Boss seems to startle him, putting the horse head back over his own head. 

"Hello Snake, Amanda.", a soft, sweet voice came from behind them. Snake turned around to see Paz, her curled, golden hair shining even brighter around her white dress and the wings on her back. All of this is only overshadowed by the bright smile that plays around her lips. "And hello to you as well, Chico.". 

Even without looking, Snake feels how Chico freezes next to him as he hears the girl dressed as an angel speak his name. "H-H- ...", the boy coughs, trying to clear his throat. "Hello, P-Paz.". 

Paz giggles, an enchanting sound, sincere and wonderful. "Can you help me get some of that cake, Chico? I'm afraid the soldiers won't let me go again if I'm not with some", she laughs before the next word, "company.". 

The weird horse head nods back and forth in an almost ridiculously fast speed as Chico clenches his fist on the side of his body, his shaking legs stepping forward to Paz's side before both of them take off to one of the other rooms that held most of the buffet. "I'm not particularly fond of parties with costumes", Amanda starts then, Snake turning back to her. "but I suppose it won't hurt me or the morale once in a while, right?". 

Before answering, the Boss examines her closer. Her hair is a lot smoother today, a hairband holding it together on which antennae are attached. Examining her further, Snake notices that she's dressed as a bee, yellow and black stripes all over her body except for her arms and legs that are dressed in black. "Well, you don't seem to mind the drinks, if you don't mind me saying.", the Boss remarks with his uncovered eyebrow raised in mild curiosity, giving the already heavy flush on Amanda's cheeks a look. 

Amanda scratches her cheeks then, Snake unsure whether she does it out of embarrassment or to hide the flush on them. "Excuse you, it's not like I have this opportunity a lot without worrying about the next day.", she remarks with an unusual high-pitch in her voice. Amanda notices it herself, her eyes widening for a second there before she clears her throat. "Anyways, where is your second in command?". 

"I don't know, either.", Snake admits. 

"Of all people, shouldn't you know where he is? I mean, after all the two of you are ...", Amanda says, a coy smirk gracing her lips. 

This time it's Snake who coughs as he tries to remove the sudden lump in his throat. "I-I don't know, really. I got back yesterday evening and he was already asleep and when I woke up, he was gone already. It's rather unusual, mind you.". 

"Maybe he wasn't in the mood, hm, Boss?", Amanda jokes with a short laugh enforcing her words. 

Snake gives her an annoyed look, subtly telling her to stop with the teasing. After all, Amanda is the only one that he told of whatever is going on between him and Kazuhira - at least the only one that he knows of - and she often uses her knowledge for this kind of mockery. "Anyways, I thought him and Cécile would be the first I would see here but no sign of either of 'em.".

Amanda snaps her fingers, remembering something. "Now that you mention it, she was here earlier but she left again to get a few people who were still not here - Miller, Dr. Strangelove and Huey among them.". 

"Hmm, I'll look for her then, maybe she's back around here somewhere.". 

"You do that, I'll give the, well, buffet a little more attention.", Amanda says with a smirk and Snake gives her a look before they part ways. He then makes his way through the costumed and cheerful crowd consisting of the soldiers and staff members of every unit. It's quite astounding how many people there are, different not only in gender, size and skin color but also in their ideals and talents and yet here they are. All of them united under Militaires Sans Frontières. 

It causes a light smile onto Snake's lips, holding pride and a feeling of accomplishment in what him and his second in command created. However, he loses the trail of his thoughts as he sees a couple of men standing around two females, loud talking and laughing giving away that one of them is Cécile. As the Boss steps closer, he notices that Strangelove is with her, their arms locked with each other. The blonde, slightly shorter woman is wearing an incredibly revealing, red outfit of a Playboy bunny - Snake has seen those in the magazines some of the male MSF members have showed him. A hairband with bunny ears attached to it graces her open, blonde hair. 

A lot of the men seem to be magnified by it, just like Strangelove who can't seem to keep her eyes off the other woman. The doctor herself is wearing what seems to be a witch costume in a tone of blue and gray, all tied up. A large, pointed hat compliments her outfit while the dark sunglasses she is still wearing seem to be the only thing off about the costume. 

"Mon cher!", Cécile shouts as she notices the Boss all of a sudden, making her way through the crowd of male soldiers and dragging Strangelove along with her. The women stop in front of Snake, the blonde seductively smiling at him while Strangelove's eyes are still glued to the other woman. "Finally, here you are! Enjoy yourself, oui?". 

"Ah, uh, yes.", Snake replies, trying not to stare at the cleavage presented in front of him. It appears to be harder than he originally thought. Shaking his head, he continues, "Have you seen Kaz?". 

A pout crosses Cécile's red lips. "Why would you want to know about Monsieur Miller when I am here?". 

Coughing, Snake averts his gaze, trying to come up with an excuse - not sure himself why he needs one. "I-I - uh - I think your current company wouldn't like me distracting the two of you.". 

"Excuse me?", Strangelove then interrupts, her words heavy with her British accent. Snake then lowers his single eyebrows while he looks at the albino woman, silently asking if he's wrong with his accusation. "Well, you are not entirely wrong, mind you. I would've preferred to stay away like our dear Huey but Cécile offered me to stay by my side if I should be coming to this", she scoffs, "party.". 

"Don't worry, sorciére", Cécile says, turning to Strangelove with a soft smile before pressing a swift kiss to her cheek, silencing the taller woman. "I will keep my promise.". The Parisian smirks then, turning back to Snake. "Well, Snake, I was at Monsieur Miller's room earlier and knocked but he said he still needed time with something. I do not know what since that oaf didn't even tell me what costume he's going to wear, but he sounded rather busy.". 

Snake then feels a pair of hands on his shoulders and this time they feel incredibly familiar. "Who are you calling an oaf, my dear Cécile?", Kazuhira asks from behind Snake, voice sounding a little off. As Snake turns around, he immediately regrets it, his eyes widening in shock as he is confronted with Kaz's costume - a long, black cloak with red insides lies around his shoulders, a black vest and a white suit covering his upper body while black trousers do the same with his legs. If that didn't make it obvious enough that Miller's costume is that of a damned vampire, the pointed fangs and the - hopefully - fake blood around his mouth sure are. His blue, uncovered eyes are looking at the Boss with concern now. "Boss? Are you okay? You seem kinda pale, as if you'd seen a ghost. And I mean, a real ghost, not Flying Cow's horrible costume.". 

"Y-Your costume.", Snake stammers, taking a step away from Kaz. 

"Yeah, I'm Drac-". 

"Don't. Say it.", he interrupts. 

Kaz lowers his eyebrows, one of his hands brushing through his neatly combed back blonde hair in confusion. "What the hell, Boss? Do you have a problem with vampires?". 

Snake swallows hard then. He doesn't have a problem telling it to Kaz, but Strangelove and most of all Cécile don't need to know about this - because then, the whole base will know it sooner or later. "Don't be ridiculous.", he says, shaking off the accusation before turning around to face the two women - that are already surrounded by another crowd of men. Not sure what to think of it but accepting it nevertheless, Snake turns around to Kaz, frowning at the younger man's costume who gives him a confused, almost hurt look. "Come with me.". 

Without questioning or complaining, Kaz follows the older man through the crowded room and into one of the empty corridors before all they hear is muffled noises from the party and their heavy footsteps on the ground. The Boss turns around to face his second in command then, who still has a questioning look on his face, arms crossed in front of his chest in annoyance. "Care to tell me what the hell we are doing here? I came here to celebrate Halloween, not to stand in an empty hallway.". 

"I-", the Boss starts before averting his gaze, one of his hands scratching over his brown beard. "Y-You were right.". 

Kazuhira lowers his eyebrows even further, staring at Snake as if something is wrong with the man. "With what?", the younger man asks, his fangs obscuring his manner of speech slightly, before his eyes widen, releasing what the older man's words mean. "Oh - OH - so you are afraid of vampires.", Kaz says with a laugh.

"No, it's just I dream of them when someone mentions them or shows them to me.", Snake explains, glaring at his second in command whose hand is in front of his mouth now to muffle his soft laughter. "Just - nevermind", he huffs then, about to walk past Kaz before the younger man stops him by grabbing one of his wrists. 

Stepping closer to Snake, a soft smile crosses Kaz's slightly reddened lips, the fangs bared. "Don't you want me to suck you off, Boss?", he laughs and although Snake feels like frowning at the thought of a vampire abusing his throat, he laughs as well. 

"Cécile is right, you really are an oaf.", Snake says before stepping forward, forcing Kazuhira to take a few steps backward before the younger man's back hits the wall with a soft sound. "I haven't seen or heard from you all day, that was really careless of you.". 

"Snake -", Kazuhira purrs but is interrupted as the Boss presses his lips against Kaz's, who shivers at the faint contact of their lips. Both of the men close their eyes in unison as said contact grows more intense after barely a moment, fierce almost, their mouths unyielding against each other.

Both of Kaz's hands are on Snake's then, guiding them onto the younger man's hips who trembles against the touch and sighs, hands staying on hands. Kazuhira then parts his lips and shifts his head, allowing the Boss entrance into his mouth without him even having to ask for it. Snake's tongue slips inside the comfortable warmth then, tongues onto each other, dancing with passion before the older man gives into the weird urge he feels to trail his tongue over the odd fangs in Kazuhira's mouth. 

A cough suddenly makes both of the men's eyes shoot open, lips still against each other. They part quickly then, both of them gazing to the spot where the sound came from to see Amanda, who stares at them with a frown. "I knew what you two were busy with when I saw you storming off, but Cécile is looking for both of you since you just left her without saying a word. She wants to take pictures.", the brunette explains, sipping on the cocktail in her left hand before continuing. "Be done quickly with this or at least look for another spot. And Miller, try to be less noisy.", an almost victorious smirk crosses her lips before she turns around and walks away.

Both Snake and Kazuhira look after Amanda until she turns around the corner, leaving the two men alone and speechless for a few moments there. They then gaze back into each other's face. "Don't even think about it.", Kazuhira hisses, the lustful look in Snake's blue eye way too familiar. "It took me way too long to make this damned fake blood with food coloring and put these stupid fangs on and you already have some of the blood on your own lips.". 

"Aren't you usually the one who thinks about doing it in a corridor, not me?", Snake grunts. 

Kaz furrows his brows before removing his hands from Snake's, softly pushing the older man away so he can take a step away from the wall he was being pushed against. He fixes the long cloak that lies around his shoulders before saying, "Maybe. And maybe I'm thinking about doing it later with you. Only maybe, though.". He continues with another subject, however. "We should do this every year, don't you think? I think it's really good for morale and I suppose it's also kind of ... fun.". 

"You think so? I don't believe you'll look as good, even as a damned vampire, like you do right now in like, thirty years.". 

"That's cold, Boss.", Kazuhira jokes, before he places one of his hands on Snake's face, the touch familiar and soft. "You think that we'll still have all of this in thirty years?". 

The Boss' lays his hand onto Kaz's, softly squeezing it while also pressing it closer to his face. "I'm sure of it.". 

"As sure as you are that we'll do it tonight?", Kaz jokes, a seductive look on his face as he bares his teeth, fangs and all.

"Way to ruin the mood, you oaf.".


	2. Illustration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Illustration done by [seehang](http://seehang.tumblr.com/)! Please check out her art and give the [original post/art on tumblr](http://seehang.tumblr.com/post/132287774560/happy-halloween-%E0%B8%87-%CF%89-%E0%B8%A7-me-and-kazuhiras-did) a like and/or a reblog! (◡‿◡✿)


	3. A Two-Man Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... I'm filth and this is simple smut. Enjoy.

It's way past midnight and that's about all Kazuhira knows about the time right now. Thanks to the still ongoing party, he has lost track of it altogether and for once it's not an important thing to know. Most of the staff members were granted a day off tomorrow and - of course - him and the Boss are among them. He's more than just glad about this and he would bet his fake fangs that a lot of other people on Mother Base are as well, considering the consumption of all kinds of alcohol tonight. 

A part of the partying crowd has left already due to their throbbing heads or due to them being among the few that have to actually work tomorrow, but there's still a remarkable amount of people going on and about their lively business. As of right now the tipsy pair of women consisting of Cécile and Amanda managed to convince a couple of men to come on a makeshift stage with them, dancing in a rather embarrassing way to Elvis Presley's "A Little Less Conversation". Among the costumed men is one dressed as Superman and Kaz smiles, knowing that man far too well - and also knowing that he's usually holding back when it comes to events like these but going wild once he's had a few beer. 

The Commander views the whole spectacle with his lips curled up into a bright smile when a certain someone suddenly steps next to him. "Enjoying the show, Commander Miller?", Snake says with a playful voice, wrapping one of his hands around Kaz's hips from behind. If they wouldn't be standing in a dark corner with everyone's backs turned to them, Kaz would shove the other man away but instead he leans closer, giving him a soft grin. 

"Most certainly.", Kaz purrs, before pressing his lips against the Boss', the older man tasting of beer and cigars which makes Miller wrinkle his nose as he pulls back. "Geez, you taste like you've certainly enjoyed the evening.". 

Snake replies to the words with a laugh. "Can't say you haven't", he says, remarking the faint taste of alcohol and cocktails he gathered from the kiss. He watches with amusement as the younger man presses one of his hands against his mouth in embarrassment, careful not to touch the fake blood still covering it. 

"Where have you been by the way? You were gone for a good half hour or so.", Kazuhira asks, examining the other man's hand that isn't lying around his hips. It holds onto a bottle. 

"I thought we could", Snake begins before his face pulls into a grimace and he clears his throat with a cough, trying to form a proper sentence without sounding like a total idiot, "y'know, uh, go somewhere ... else?". 

The hand on Kaz's mouth is back, but this time to suppress the snort that is about to slip through it and his nose, careful not to offend the older man's failed attempt of being suave. He removes aforementioned hand after a moment or two, giving Snake an understanding smile that is slightly diminished by the pointy fangs. "How can I resist you like this?". 

Both of the men slip out of the large room that most of the people are still in undetected, grinning at each other as they make their way through the dimly lit and well-decorated corridor. Kaz stops in front of a door, gesturing for Snake to stop as he fumbles in his trousers' pocket, pulling a set of keys from it and unlocking the door. 

Snake follows Kaz inside the room which happens to be one of the smaller kitchens that were built separately from the mess hall. He then watches as the younger man walks over to a cupboard, opening one of its drawers and rummaging around in it, releasing a few frustrated grunts as he does. Kazuhira turns around with a triumphant grin soon, the black cloak around his shoulders following his moves in an almost dramatic manner as he presents a bottle opener to the Boss. "Right, didn't think of that.", the older man admits. 

"That's why you got me, Boss.", Kaz replies with a smug grin around his mouth as he struts back over to the older man who is leaning against a small wooden desk that has chairs on its left and right. He hands the tool to open the desired wine bottle to Snake, who gladly accepts it. Kazuhira's eyes have settled onto something else entirely already, his greedy hand opening the button and the zipper of the older man's black trousers without hesitating.

As he opens the bottle with a loud sound, Snake looks down to Kaz's hands that are more than eager to fumble his pants open. "Really, Kaz? In the kitchen?", he asks, looking back up into the other man's face, the edges of his full lips pulled up into a goofy grin. There's soft blush on his high cheekbones, the alcohol from throughout the evening already taking some of its toll. 

Miller shrugs his shoulders in return then, "Didn't put you off last time.". His hands slip past the waistband of Snake's now revealed white briefs without giving it a second thought, manifesting a tight grip on the man's flaccid cock. It's like a proof of success as Kaz sees and hears the man in front of him breathing in sharply, trying hard to keep his single blue eye open as Kazuhira's skillful fingers begin to stroke the member in his hand to life. 

A couple of rough sighs slip past Snake's lips as he pushes his hips forward into the familiar and warm hands around him. Soon enough his pants are being pulled over his ass and stop there. He watches with anticipation as Kaz gets down on his knees and it's hard to not cherish the feeling that follows barely a moment afterwards, the younger man's wet tongue sliding over the length of Snake's now half-hard cock and guiding it into his mouth.

Continuing his work in his oral cavity, Kaz sucks on the sensitive cockhead while swirling his tongue over it as well, clearly feeling how Snake's shaft grows larger and thicker in his mouth, filling it more and more. Kaz then puts both of his hands to use, his left hand holding onto the Boss' leg to steady himself while his right hand wraps itself around the base of the older man's growing length, gently stroking it while letting it descend deeper into his mouth. This proves to be a challenge as Kazuhira is unable to cover his upper teeth with his lips, the fangs making it impossible. However, Snake doesn't seem to mind it much, Kaz satisfied as he feels one of the man's hands settling on top of his head, fingers gently holding onto his combed blonde hair.

Snake cherishes the warm and wet feeling around his growing erection more than he can fathom, pushing his hips forward lightly every now and then, careful not to push them too fast as the pointy fangs scratch against his sensitive foreskin whenever he does, making him hiss in between soft moans. His blue eye then gazes down into Kaz's closed eyes and onto his face. The flush around those high cheekbones has gotten heavier by now, cheeks hollowed as Kazuhira sucks on Snake's cock that lies so perfectly around his full lips and his upper teeth that are still bared, fangs and all. The Boss takes the whole image in as he presses the bottle that contains the red wine against his suddenly far too dry lips, the liquid leaving a soft and soothing taste in his mouth. 

A shiver runs over Kaz's back as he feels that the older man is now fully erect in his mouth. He trails over the vein underneath the cock with his tongue as he guides it even deeper into the warmth of his mouth, until the entirety of Snake is buried inside of him, the tip hitting the back of his throat. It's then that he feels the Boss' hand grasp his hair tighter and Kazuhira can't help but to moan and whimper around the shaft, sending soft vibrations over it. 

"Shit - Kaz -", the Boss growls, grip harsh around the blond hair strands in his one hand and the bottle of wine in his other. His eye is still observing Kaz's rapidly flushing face when the younger man's eyes suddenly open halfway - gaze ravenous and even though it should startle Snake thanks to Kaz's damned costume, he instead feels his cock twitch inside the man's warm mouth, a familiar kind of neediness settling in his stomach. He then places the wine bottle next to him, grabbing Kaz by his shoulders and forcing him to stand back up, thankful that the younger man opens his mouth wide as he removes his mouth and the sharp fangs from Snake's cock. "Never thought I would enjoy getting sucked off by a vampire this much.", the Boss jokes as his hands travel from Kaz's shoulders to his defined hips. 

A satisfied smile crosses Kaz's slightly red lips as he tilts his head to the side a little, presenting his throat. "Care to return the favor, mon cher?", he purrs, resisting the urge to bite down on his lower lip. 

"Don't let Cécile hear that, I doubt she likes you imitating her with your horrible French accent.", Snake mocks the tipsy and cringeworthy sound of Kaz's voice before he gives in to his request. He leans closer to the younger man, hovering over his hot and sweaty skin as the Boss' hot breath clashes against it, digging his teeth in there.

"Ah - that's mean, Boss.", Kazuhira sighs as he wraps his arms around Snake's neck, longing to feel the older man's hard and muscular body against his own, pressing closer and closer. He trembles against the older man when he feels not only teeth and lips against his neck but also Snake's tongue, licking over the bite marks and teasingly pressing against the artery that lies there.

It's not long before Snake is finished with Kaz's neck, far too hungry for those lips that still have a soft tint of fake red blood on them. He crushes his and Miller's mouth's together, the following kiss starting off with a soft vibrating that's caused by a surprised moan coming from Kaz. However, the younger man regains his composure quickly, the Boss more than satisfied as their mouths start to move against each other, sloppy and wild but playful all the same. A soft tingling overcomes Snake all of a sudden, Kaz's long and slender fingers that are still on the back of his head starting to play with his dark hair. He can't help but to open his mouth against Kazuhira's, a shivering sigh escaping Snake. 

Not wasting any time to use the opportunity presented to him, Kazuhira forces his tongue into Snake's mouth, deepening the already messy kiss even further, tasting an intoxicating mixture of beer, wine and cigars. He roams through the Boss' mouth, eager in his movements but it doesn't last long as it's Kaz's turn to sigh now, the sudden and rough squeeze on his hips causing him to do so. The next thing he notices is that Snake turns the two of them around, Kaz's back hitting the wooden desk almost painfully before his feet leave the ground, his ass hitting the rough surface of it a mere second later. Miller then pulls his head away from the kiss, a wide grin on his face. "So eager, Boss. Maybe I should dress up more often.".

Snake rolls his eyes at that, trying his hardest to hold in a comment about the tipsy tone of Kaz's voice and the gibberish that leaves his mouth and how he should put it to better use. Instead, his hands travel from the man's hips to his shoulders, unfastening the cloak laying around there and letting it fall onto the desk behind Kaz. 

Kaz watches Snake's hands with lazy eyes as they open his black vest and the white shirt that lies underneath it, exposing his broad chest but not taking the two pieces of clothing of. Those swift fingers settle on the zipper of Kazuhira's black trousers then, carefully pulling it down as his hard cock already pushes against its fabric in a needy manner. Without a single word from the Boss, Kaz leans back on his elbows to lift his lower body off the desk so Snake can remove his briefs and trousers, impatiently tugging on them, causing them to slide over the curve of Kaz's ass and down his legs. Snake does quick work of Kaz's shoes as well before removing the trousers and underwear altogether, carelessly letting them drop onto the floor. 

"When the hell did you get that?", Kaz asks then, watching with mild curiosity as Snake pulls a small bottle of obvious content out of the backpockets of his trousers. 

"Well", Snake begins, taking a deep breath as he shakes the bottle in his hand. "this bottle was needed for what I intended to do and the wine bottle was the little extra I suppose.". 

The older man's words make Kaz laugh while he willingly shifts on the desk, leaning back on his elbows while his feet are on the edge of the table, this position revealing Kaz's hole to Snake. "Go ahead.", he murmurs even though a swallow follows his words. He watches closely as the Boss unscrews the bottle of lube before pouring some of its content on his fingers, spreading it between them. Kaz then leans forward, grabbing the bottle of wine just before Snake's wet and cold middle finger presses against the rim of his entrance, nudging against it, almost teasingly so before pressing inside. 

Snake's heavy gaze lies on Kaz, whose mouth opens wide with a moan. His finger pushes deeper and deeper inside of the man before slightly curling, pressing against the warm walls of the tight hole. Soon enough, he feels the younger man's sphincter relax around his middle-finger, which causes Snake's index-finger to join in, making its way inside of Kaz as well, who whimpers.

The fingers inside of Kaz are relentless and fast in their movement, making quick but precise work of spreading him thoroughly. His hips buck forward against them, trying to find friction as he's growing more and more desperate of being filled up, the need of it spreading in his groin while the alcohol in his blood is making head dizzier by the second. A frustrated sound, almost a wail leaves Kazuhira's mouth as Snake withdraws his fingers. "Snake -", Kaz groans, his half-lidded blue eyes staring into the Boss' single eye, hungry. "Hurry - I need it - badly." 

"Not one to deny that kind of request.", Snake whispers as he watches Kaz spreading his legs further apart, feet still resting on the table's edge. The Boss' left hand grabs Kazuhira's right thigh then, fingernails digging into the smooth skin of it as he guides his cock against the prepared hole of the other man, pushing past the still tight and resistant rim. The all too familiar warmth of the Kaz's insides engulfs his cockhead then, forcing a moan past his lips while Kaz does the same, mouth open wide, fangs and teeth bared. 

A violent tremble rushes through Kaz's body as he feels not one but both of Snake's hands on his thighs, forcing his legs even further apart as the older man's cock drives deeper and deeper inside of him. Miller's half-lidded blue eyes watch every roll, every snap of the older man's hips that slowly but certainly set a steady rhythm. And even though his mind tells him it's a bad idea to do so, Kaz then sets the bottle of wine that is still in his hands onto his lips, filling his mouth with the sweet, red liquid and swallowing it wholeheartedly. The taste is delight on his tongue and in his already clouded mind, although the delight fades soon. An exceptionally hard thrust into Kazuhira sends the bottle in his hand tilting slightly, spilling a fair amount of its content onto Kaz's bare chest. "Fuck -", Kaz yelps as he puts the now halfway emptied bottle next to him. 

The edges of Snake's lips curl upward as he sees the messy yet somewhat alluring picture presented in front of him, the red liquid spreading over Kaz's chest and trailing down his upper body slowly but certainly. The older man leans over the younger then, while still holding onto the sweaty thighs between his fingers. He places his mouth between Kazuhira's abdominal muscles and his broad chest, where the wine is starting to gather and starts to suck the liquid off the younger man's body, a salty and sweet taste establishing in his mouth. The Boss' eye is glued to Kazuhira's sweating face in the meantime, watching the younger man's heavy flush as it has spread to his ears and onto his ravished neck, those reddened lips spread with moans and sighs, fangs showing, while the blue eyes watch Snake closely, heavy with lust. 

It becomes too much, way too much for Kaz soon, his brain and senses shrouded with alcohol and the unbearable need for release. The mouth on his sweaty and sticky skin feels far too wonderful, sending shivers down his spine as his back arches forward against Snake's skilled tongue and lips. His whole body winces at the older man's cock that's buried deep inside of his hole, working on pleasing Kaz without pausing, the Boss pulling halfway out of him only to pound back inside with more and more force after each stroke, pushing in a perfect angle against the sweet bundle of nerves at the end of Kazuhira's canal again and again. Added to all of that is the way Kaz's aching and throbbing cock is trapped between his and the Boss' stomach, finding blissful friction whenever the older man movies his hips back and forth. "Boss-", Kaz whimpers, voice husky. "Boss - s-so close -", he then puts both of his hands on either side of Snake's face, pulling the man's mouth off his chest and their faces a breath apart, lips not touching, just softly hovering over each other. 

Snake knows the soft tone in Kaz's almost begging words far too well, the soft shaking of the younger man's fingertips against his face's sweaty skin making the inevitable climax obvious. Pressing his own fingers harder into the skin of Miller's thighs, the Boss increases the speed and the heaviness of his thrusts, the loud sound of flesh slapping against flesh filling the room even more than before. Those noises are only drowned by the two men's lust filled voices and the string of incoherent words that slip past Kaz's shaking lips, crying out for release as his hole tightens around Snake's cock. 

To Kazuhira's surprise, he suddenly feels how Snake lets go off his legs, causing them to hang of the table's edge. A pathetic, long-drawn whimper then follows, an empty feeling overcoming Kaz as Snake withdraws his thick length from inside of him. But before Kazuhira can even protest, he feels how two fingers replace the older man's cock, pushing inside of his hole instead. It's barely a breath later that the Boss presses his cock against Kaz's, the man's warm and large hand wrapping around the two of them and pumping their throbbing cocks hard, almost furiously so, while his fingers stimulate the sweet spot inside of Kaz. It's not even a few strokes later that both of them reach their orgasm in unison, their sticky release staining Kaz's chest and stomach even more than it already is, who weakly whimpers, the grunts Snake releases adding to the blissful numbness spreading in his head.

The two of them don't move at all as they slowly but certainly come down from their climax, the tingling feeling of it and the alcohol making them feel drunk and high. 

"I feel so wasted and dirty.", Kazuhira grumbles, staring at Snake who is still leaning over him, his elbows resting next to Kaz's face as he is careful not to touch the messy chest below him with his own clothes. Without caring much, Kaz lets his head fall back onto the wooden desk with a dull sound. "Boss can we just ... fall asleep like this?". 

Snake laughs from above, giving Kaz's still flushed neck a few more soft kisses, tasting some of the still remaining wine on it. "I don't think whoever walks in here first would approve of it. ". 

"You think you still got the energy to carry me to bed, eh?.", Kaz jokes. The mixture of his fading orgasm and his alcohol-clouded mind make his skin oversensitive, softly giggling and shivering against the rough stubble of Snake's stubble who spoils his neck.

"Maybe. ".


	4. Illustration (NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Illustration, once again, done by [seehang](http://seehang.tumblr.com/)! Please check out her art and give the [original post/art on tumblr](http://fissionmailed.tumblr.com/post/132420475840/a-two-man-party-fic-by-kazuhiras) a like and/or a reblog! (ര̀ᴗര́)


End file.
